That Look
by Suka
Summary: Goten's in love... Warning: SLASH.


**Title: **That Look.

**Author: **Asuka-san.

**Rating: **PG13

**Author's Note: **This is the first yaoi fic I've written and actually dared to show to the world... Warning: in case you didn't register the word 'yaoi' - it's SLASH. So take heed of that before you rush ahead – though if you must ignore me and flame, try to flame as well as you can. Please review, all comments are appreciated and treasured forever. Oh, and if you've seen this fic before, under the name 'Z_Star', please don't panic and rush to inform someone that I've stolen the fic. It's mine; I've just uploaded it previously, under an old screen name. : )

**Disclaimers: **Dragonball Z doesn't belong to me, which is sad, I know, but a fact of life. It actually belongs to Akira Toriyama, who is a rather brilliant man. : ) 

********************

I don't know how it happened...

I mean, one day he was my best friend. He was the guy who got me into trouble with his stupid ideas, who slept over at my house and sparred with me.

But somehow... It kind of snuck up on me. It's not like I just woke up one day and decided to form a crush on the boy I'd grown up with. I don't even know when I realised... I just feel like I've always loved him... 

I think that I probably have. But it took puberty to realise it... and a good year of freaking out and then try to deny it.

See, I know that falling in love with your best friend isn't that uncommon. It's not as if it hasn't ever happened before to anyone else. It's just that when your best friend's a guy, and you are too, it seems so much harder. I don't even know if it's possible for him to like me in that way... He always has girls swooning after him... the only thing that gives me a shred of hope is that he's never seemed interested in any of them.

Even so... I doubt that he could love me even if he could be attracted to me. He's so much better than me. He always has been. He's stronger, smarter... and he's so beautiful...

His eyes are the most exquisite things I've ever seen... Sometimes, when he looks at me with those incredible blue orbs, it's like the whole world disappears, and he's the only thing that exists for me. It's times like those that I can barely restrain myself from glomping onto him and never letting go... I'm sure that he must recognise the look that I get in my own eyes then. Girls look at him like that all the time.

But I've never seen him look at anyone like that... and I can't help but hope that I can be the one that manages to earn his stares...

********************

Trunks strikes out at me, his fingers balling into fists and whizzing past my ears as I dodge. His eyes catch mine for the briefest of moments, and I'm immediately distracted...

"Ow!"

There's nothing like being hit full force in the face like a Saiya-jin to bring a guy back down to Earth.

"Trunks-kun!" I protest, my hand gingerly touching my right cheek – I can thank Kami that I share his alien heritage... otherwise I think I would've needed surgery of some sort...

He winces at me. "Sorry." Oh… his hand's touching my other cheek. He's only concerned that he's broken my face... That's all… but I just know that I'm blushing brilliant red. I bite my lip.

"I'm fine, Trunks... really... I should have been concentrating harder – it's my fault." I think I may be starting to babble. But this close proximity is disconcerting... It's different when we're sparring, even if we're just as close as we are now. I don't really have time to worry about the other reactions that arise in me when I'm near my best friend… Now… I just hope he can't tell.

"Are you sure?" I wish he wouldn't worry about me so much. It's nice... but if he doesn't take his hand away from my face soon... I think I'm in danger of – oh, Kami.

He's reaching up to my right cheek with his other hand... and his fingers are covering mine.

"Really?" Trunks' voice is soft; it's almost a whisper. He reaches across and takes my hand in his left, the hand that isn't clasping my own stroking my cheek gently, carefully. 

I try to nod, but all I can manage is a sort of strangled gulp. I don't know what he's doing. What's he doing?

The obvious is that he's running his fingers along the side of my face, through my hair. My skin tingles where he touches it... He traces his forefinger back down to where the red mark is fading, and cups my cheek in his hand.

There's a spell between us. It's as if some magnetic force is holding our gazes together... If I don't break free from it in a moment, I may just drown.

I think... I don't have the slightest idea what to do. I have even less of an idea of what he's _going _to do. All I can do is stand here. 

You know... The way he's looking at me... I could swear that he has that _look _in his eyes. But it could just be that I'm delusional. Trunks is caressing my face. It's enough to send me completely over the edge, I'm sure. Because there's no possible way that he could be looking at _me _like _that_. 

And there's no possible way that he could be leaning in to kiss me. Except that... Trunks is kissing me. He's tracing my lips with his, and... His lips have the most intoxicating flavour I've ever tasted. He could be addicting me. I'm not sure I care.

I don't. Because he's _kissing me_.

He pulls away suddenly, and I feel like a whole part of me has been wrenched away. I think I need more of his taste...

I'm breathing his name, and he kisses my neck, gently, lightly, perfectly... Then he grabs my lips once more, and I can do nothing, want nothing, but to give in to him.

And then... Trunks breaks his contact with me and flies away in a brilliant burst of yellow light emitted from his ki.

******************** 

To be continued...

********************

**Asuka, November 2000.**


End file.
